Rath
Rath is Ben's Appoplexian form. Bio Appearance *Alien Force: Muscular, orange humanoid tiger with black stripes and white chest, hands, and neck. Has pointed orange and black eyebrows and black claws. Has green eyes. The Omnitrix is on his chest. *Omniverse: Similar to Alien Force. Eyebrows are black. *Albedo: Similar to Alien Force. Has red eyes. *Mad Ben: Similar to Omniverse. Fur is dark red. Eyebrows are spikier. Has a black mohawk. Wears spiked shoulder pads and gauntlets and a black chest harness. Has orange eyes. *Omniverse Luchador: Similar to Omniverse. Wears a green mask, black shoes and gloves, and a green and black leotard. The Omnitrix is on his belt. *Omniverse Albedo: Similar to Omniverse Luchador. White fur and red clothing. Has no mask. Has red eyes. Powers *Rath has super strength *Rath is fueled by an unstoppable rage Appearances Total: 35 (29 by Ben) Total Time: 40min21s/2421s (38min29s/2309s by Ben) Ben 10 Did not appear Ben 10: Alien Force S3E13 The Con of Rath x2 - 9min16s S3E14 Primus (Azmuth) - 24s S3E17 Above and Beyond - 1min36s S3E18 Vendetta - 17s S3E19 The Final Battle: Part 1 (Albedo) - 7s Total: 6 (4 by Ben) Total Time: 11min40s/700s (11min9s/669s by Ben) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien S1E2 Duped - 44s S1E3 Hit 'Em Where They Live - 1min8s S1E9 Hero Time - 42s S2E4 The Big Story - 52s S2E12 Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing - 1min38s S3E3 Greetings From Techadon - 2min23s S3E5 Double or Nothing (Albedo) - 27s S3E10 A Knight to Remember - 51s S3E12 Inspector 13 (Gwen) - 40s Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United x2 - 1min12s Total: 11 (9 by Ben) Total Time: 10min37s/637s (9min30s/570s by Ben) Ben 10: Omniverse S1E6 It Was Them - 1min22s 82s S1E10 Of Predators and Prey: Part 2 - 1min21s S2E2 Many Happy Returns - 1min51s S2E3 Gone Fishin' - 46s S3E6 The Frogs of War: Part 1 - 17s S4E2 Food Around the Corner - 1min23s S4E4 Return to Forever - 40s S5E1 Something Zombozo This Way Comes - 2min24s S5E9 Catfight x4 - 4min39s S6E1 And Then There Were None (Mad Ben) - 13s S7E2 Rook Tales - 2s S7E10 It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2 - 1min36s S8E4 Secret of Dos Santos - 1min29s S8E7 Malgax Attacks (Albedo) - 1s S8E10 A New Dawn Total: 18 (16 by Ben) Total Time: 18min4s/1084s (17min50s/1070s by Ben) Video Games *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction (360 Only) *Ben 10: Galactic Racing *Ben 10: Omniverse: The Game 2 First Lines *'AF: '“You wanna fight me Kevin Levin? LET’S GO!” - The Con of Rath *'UA: '"Let me tell you something, Forever Knights! Nobody's ripping open nothing except RATH!" - Duped *'OV: '"Let me tell you something, new Omnitrix that keeps turning me into the wrong thing: YOU KEEP TURNING ME INTO THE WRONG THING!" - It Was Them Galleries *Rath/Gallery of Variants *Rath/Gallery *Rath/Gallery of Scenes Related *Ultimate Rath (Ultimate form) Category:Aliens Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Ultimate Aliens Category:15 year old Aliens Category:16 year old Aliens Category:Prototype Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Appoplexians Category:Voiced by John DiMaggio Category:Transformations